The Branches of Hypothermia
by CrimsonbutterflyMoe
Summary: A doctor arrives to Arendelle by mistake and quickly helps treat Elsa's cold upon the request of her sister. His increase involvement of the royal family will lead him to become closer to the sisters, and closer to their distant relatives to his dismay. He did not join the medical field for this type of party.


Her case was quite peculiar. Unique would be a preferred term if I was ignorant of the magical properties this world possesses. Embarrassingly, Arendelle was a destination I hoped to avoid, or rather, Norway in general. Let me be frank, there is a general acceptance that humans make mistakes every once in a while. However, that excuse has its limits if that mistake was a person, such as myself, who accidentally entered the wrong ship and seafaring blindly like a naive buffoon towards an undesirable location for ten days. I had the experience equivalent to a sailor and I made certain that the ship I must ride in is the correct one. Distraction is a flaw I posses, especially if the distraction was a floral design on the exterior parts of a sweets shop. Days and days have passed during my time as a passenger crossing the aquatic body of the North Sea and not once has it sparked into my mind to question the captain if we were heading towards Denmark. It was until we arrived at the port that I realized my erroneous action. For bloody sakes, a good amount of my hard earned pounds, wasted away like the flesh of a deceased corpse. I digress, at the moment I shall do my best to treat my patient with attentive care.

From what I have been told she has the ability to command ice and snow, curiously enough, as I take her temperature with grand ease, her skin is as warm as any other healthy human being. Usually when I study and gather information of my patient's disease, injury, or any type of medical condition, my focus would be sharp. I am quite annoyed that my focus has become slightly altered as the presence of her sister is unnerving. She waits to pounce, prancing around the room, watching my every move. Waiting for me to attempt anything daring that would upset her sibling.

"Do not worry Anna" I called out without my eyes wandering from my patient. "If I plan to rob this castle, my burglary skills will be the death of me!" I feel as if my sense of humor only made the situation worse as I felt her glare behind my head, stabbing every inch of my physique. I was relieved my patient, Elsa, decided to ask her sister to bring us some tea, leaving us alone in her room for a couple minutes before the lioness comes backs to watch over her cub and maul me if I lay a finger on her baby.

If Anna's account is true that Elsa's skin was quite cold to the touch, then the symptoms that she demonstrates along with her now warmer skin: nasal congestion, fatigue, small coughs, and sore throat, I can conclude that she has what many have suffered. The devastating wrath of the common cold! I highly doubt she'll live. Despite her nose running and tissues continuing to pile right next to the bed where she lays until she feels better, her beauty is marveling. I explained to Elsa carefully and slowly, in fear that my own voice could break her fragile face, to rest and try not to attempt any strenuous activities for a week. Drink plenty of water to keep hydrated and eat healthy. She responded with a nod and thanked me for my help. Before I left her room so I may exit the castle, the soft tone of her voice bounced across the room.

"I don't mean to pry Doctor but...do you have a place to stay?" I felt the nerves of my face inflame across my cheeks. I clutched my patched suitcase more strongly. It contained the very few clothes I travel with alongside my equipment that is needed for the progression of my career. I was only in Arendelle for a day and I have not the slightest idea of how the kingdom works nor a map of it. It was luck that landed me this case. The lioness was prowling through the kingdom for a doctor as the palace's own physician was on vacation in another country. During her search, I eventually found myself busy arguing with a numbskull on why the apples he is selling are not ripe yet and the price he has settled for them is above all ridiculous and cheating for the average consumer.

"Do you not understand the concept of simple economics? You simply can not sell fruit whenever you feel like it and expect citizens to buy it without any thought whatsoever! These apples are not red! they are normal unripe green apples! Green you twat!" I bought an apple from a vendor who has little interest to bargain. I demonstrated him why the apples he is selling are indeed not magical green apples that grants the power of invincibility. Surprisingly, you must buy his special vinegar for this power to fully take affect. In addition, the vinegar and apple must be eaten on exactly the fourth full moon of the year. A person must be desperate if they actually believe in this. His scam was sadly successful in tricking various citizens. I despise his obnoxious attitude. More so his idiotic lanky face and badly trimmed facial hair.

"Red, green, unicorn, does it look like anyone in this place gives a damn?" he carelessly spitted back. "Fruit are fruit. People are stupid enough to buy it. let them take their risk. Hell! It's folks like you that makes my business look bad. No one else but your kind. Get the hell outta my stand you dark skinned n-" My fists were ready to be served and the seller was the impudent diner, prepared to feast on the first course of my fury. Before my urges get the best of me, I overheard the princess' cries for help. I volunteered happily and followed her to her home. 'Tis better this than deal with simpletons.

Her speech was frantic and adrenaline filled. It was difficult, at first, for me to understand the phrases she formed. I truly believed that her neurotransmitters were at a brink to overload, yet calming her down was a task proved too difficult for me to handle. The fragments I was able to catch from her foreign language dealt with mostly her sister being sick, the situation was in full force emergency and I was required to see her immediately. Actually, that was all she ever did speak of. Her sister, a queen, a master over the components of hydrogen and oxygen, nearly destroyed the kingdom by freezing it into an eternal winter, something about trolls and deer-men. I would have been interested and enthralled if her speech was coherent and not sprinting at the speed of light. What caught my eye about her was not the fact she was a princess, nor her capacity of having an extreme amount of energy. It was her admiration for her sister. Only so few times have I encountered people shifting absolutely their own needs and desires for someone else. Perhaps I may have been jumping to conclusions quickly, I have only met her for a few minutes before being dragged and running against my will to her sister's castle. She is her only close family member after all, someone she loves dearly. I understand why she would be weary of me when I examined Elsa.

Before we even entered the castle, I was in absolute awe. Frozen in place, the beautiful architecture of the palace took hold of me, wrapping me in her embrace of careful design and glorious typical structure. I have seen these types of castle upon my adventures several times, even so, it never ceases to amaze me! I halted our mission temporarily and started to ramble enthusiastically. Asking questions about every aspect of the magnificent building, its history, the time it took to build it, what inspired the architects to create such a piece. I felt a great desire to express my love for construction to the princess. I furiously inquired onto her that architecture is the world to me and she should be proud to live in such a glorious art!

"Are you sure you're a doctor? Because I really don't think doctors talk about how rocks and wood are put together." said Anna bluntly in response to my obsession for construction work.

Despite the awful truth, this offended me oh so much.

The ice queen patiently waited for my answer. To recount the steps I have taken from point A to point B, I am, what folks would usually call my kind, hobos. Alas! Should I refuse her offer? Is it better to leave humbly and search another place to rest in? The sun is setting and dark will envelope the area with night soon. The circumstances I have trapped myself in would scream out that it is a horrible idea to leave. It is rude to reject a tantalizing offer.

"For one night my queen, I assure you that once the sky is tainted like the colors of your eyes, then I will make my leave. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." I was unable to clearly finish my last few words of gratitude as Anna bombarded through the room. She never did leave to brew tea, only standing behind the door. She is a feisty one, this princess. The trust she has in me is very minimal, exactly her reasons why is an answer I will find effortless to discover. One can only dream.


End file.
